Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus, system, and method to unlock a body area network (BAN).
Relevant Background
In today's high technology health care environment, systems containing body sensor units (BSUs) are currently utilized for collecting and transmitting physiological data (e.g., vital signs such as blood pressure, pulse rate, etc.), which reflect the health status of a patient. Such systems are commonly referred to as body area networks (BANs). If wireless communication is employed in the system, it may be referred to as a wireless body area network (WBAN). WBANs have been used to wirelessly monitor the health of patients who need frequent monitoring.
Although BANs have become very useful in health care in monitoring the health status of patients, security issues involving access to BANs have not been adequately addressed. One primary concern is how to best control access to a patient's medical data from a patient's BAN, especially in an emergency situation. Based upon present health care security implementations, either there is very little security, causing privacy to be at risk, or, too many security implementations are involved, risking patient safety.
Therefore, as BANs become more prevalent, techniques are needed for emergency workers, as well as other health care professionals, to gain access to the medical information from BANs, as quickly as possible, especially in emergency situations. However, at the same time, great security concerns are present if every emergency worker (or other health care professional) always has available access to every BAN in which case BAN systems are very insecure. Therefore, techniques are needed for proper security in unlocking BANs, so that BAN medical data can be properly utilized by emergency workers and other health care professionals, while still maintaining security for patients.